The Yellow Fruit
by animenrox
Summary: Riku finds a mysterious fruit lying on his bed when he returns home after an argument with Sora. RikuxSora
1. The Yellow Fruit

Chapter 1: THE YELLOW FRUIT!

Author's note. Homophobia will NOT be tolerated. So if you don't like this, go away. FAR AWAY! This is a coronation with my besty eddy! U rox!

It was a warm day. The sun was high over a strangely shaped island in the middle of an edless (get it, eddy?) ocean. On the island there was a lot of trees of varying colors and shapes but mostly palm trees of course cause it's an island, duh. The was also a lot of tree houses and a lake with two WATERFALLS! On the island lived a bunch of underage children and their invisible parents who made them food and stuff. The most awesome of these kids were Rick (isnt that a much more normal name then Riku?) and Sora!

Everyone was sitting around board on the island. The kids were wondering what they should do. "Hey, Rick! What should we due?"

"Rick looked up from his his pretend sword which he was carving for the fun of it." "We should have a play fight! He eagerly shouted.

"Yeah! That's totally cool!" Sora roared! He pulled out his own sword that was also pretend and held it up awsomely.

Rick charged forward brandishing his sword wildly. Sora held up his own and dodged the ATTACK! Sora went to aim his own blow at Rick but it missed and he tripped on his enormous shoes! Rick laughed loudly and jumped backwards, falling to the ocean with a splash! Sora than thrust his into Rick's arm. Rick started to CRY!

"OMFG! RICK! I'm so sorry!" Sora shouted

Rick looked up at Sora " No you fucking aren't. The only person you care about is that bitch Kairi!" he excreted jealously.

"OHMYGOD RIKU THAT'S NOT TRUE SHE'S JUST MY FRIEND!"

but it was too late! Rick ran away crying even more!

As I opened the door to my room I pushed aside my shining silver hair and looked at my arm WOUND! I looked at my bed and OMFG THERE WAS... a green paopu fruit and I wondered why it wasn't yellow! There was a noise and I turned around. Simone was in my room! They must be behind the fruit!


	2. That Bitch Kairi

Authors note: I tlked 2 eddy and we decided rick was a cooler name thn riku. Also, we fixed the spelling cuz someone told us it was wrong. Thx.

Kairi looked up at me she looked like a total bitch right now. "It's a Paupu fruit. It's not ripe yet, because you havent found your true love yet." She said in a bitchy know it all voice. That bitch.

AN (we're not bashing Kairi...she's just a total bitch in this story. Outside the story Rick and Sora both take her shopping. Theyre her gay best friends.)

"Im not your true love I don't even like you that Way!"

"Oh you just haven't realized it yet."

I got bored, so I just decided to go to sleep with the fruit tucked away under my pillow... Kairi didn't leave. In fact she was planning our weeding with Sora's mom all night.

The next morning the hole island was quiter than usual. The kids were all playing hide and seek (except for that know-it-all bitch Kairi, she was too busy reading and playing violent the same time) and so everyone was super quiet cause they didnt want to be found!

Sora and Rick were hiding together behind that tree you can see in the tallest treehouse on the island! They didn't have to be quiet because they were so high up and far away from everyone else.

"So. " Rick began in a kind of bored voice. Hide and seek was his least favorite game so he decided to change the subject "That bitch Kairi said I have to fucking find my true love."

Sora looked up at this with his gigantic animen eyes (how grate is anime?)

"So. Who is your true love?" Sora exclaimed

"I DON'T Fucking Know ALL I can think about is getting off THIS DAMN island."

"But why would you want to leave what if a big shadow swollowed you up and we got SEPARATED?" Sora cried with tears in his huge eyes.

"omfg I don't know that would never happen cause I love you." Rick awkwardly mumbled.

They started to lean in to each other and they would have kissed but that bitch Kairi appeared out of nowhere! She had TONS of books!

"Hey you guys I need your help right now to carry these books back down for me because I just bought them all the way up here to see you!" Kairi said dissmissively.


	3. In Which that Bitch Kairi is a Cyberman

Authours note: Hay every one this is eddy! Neil said I could write a chapter instead of just editing it. :3

Except it wasn't Kairi…it was actually a robot version of her. Sora could tell because she was made of metal instead of skin and stuff.

The Kairi robot realized that Rick and Sora had realized that she was a robot and not actually Kairi. Rick was ready to attack the metallic monstrosity with his wooden sword. Sora followed Ricks lead and readied his wooden sword.

Suddenly, in a flash of white light their swords turned into keyblades! Rick and Sora examined their weapons which used to be made of wood. Rick's keyblade was made of a dark metal and long and spikey. Sora's keyblade was made of silver metal and just looked like a big giant key.

The Kairi robot clunked over to the two boys. She opened her mouth and her voice came out different from before "I AM A CYBERMAN, YOU TWO WILL BE DELETED (AN:How great is Dr. Who?)"

Rick stood protectively in front of Sora. "Who are you and what do Cybermen have to do with the Heartless? Also what is a Cyberman?"

"Rick?" Sora asked, "What's a heartless?"

Rick looked at Sora like he was a complete idiot for not knowing. "Heartless are the bad guys who eat hearts."

Sora was absolutely terrified "I'm absolutely terrified, Rick, help me."

Rick held up his keyblade defensively as the Kairi cyberman clanked toward them. "YOU TWO WILL BE DELETED SO YOU DO NOT INTERFERE WITH MALEFICENT'S PLANS."

Rick struck the Kairi cyberman with his keyblade and she exploded into a shower of sparks. The spot where she died became black like when the Heartless appear. The black spot began to spread from the treehouse to the whole island! Suddenly a wall of blackness appeared separating Sora and Rick.

"omg no! Sora! I have to tell you something!" Rick shouted reaching his hand out, but the wall of blackness separated them.

"What?" Sora asked.

"If we get separated, I want you to know how much I love you. Also when we find each other, we need to find Kairi and take her shopping."

"Ok!" Sora called back as he and Rick and the WHOLE island disappeared into the blackness of the Heartless.


	4. In Which Sora Goes Shopping

"omfg Donald, look what I found in the trash in the alley Way!" a giant dog shouted and he would have wagged his tail if he was long enough.

"WTF? Your not supposed to go dumpster diving while we're on a mission. Goofy." A small duck wearing a shirt but no pants shouted.

"but im not dumpster diving Donald theres a person!" The dog shouted back.

"What's with all the noise, " a voice asked from in the trash. "I'm scarred please tell me who you are?"

"Waaahhh." Donald shouted like he does, "Well I'm Donald, and that over there is Goofy."

"But Donald Im not a that Im a he! Yuhyuhyuh." Goofy laughed sadly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Donald remembered, "What's your name little guy?"

"Im Sora and I'm looking for Rick and Kairi we have to go shopping!" Sora said.

"Well if that's all you had to say, you should of told us, yuh yuh yuh. " Goofy chuckeld.

"Waaahh, let's go shopping Goofy. I need some pants. The little guy can come too." Donald shouted.

"The little guy needs new shoes theyre REALLY muddy." Goofy exclaimed.

"Yeah, my shoes are really muddy let's go Im so excited."

Donald helped Sora out of the alley. "Where are you from?" He asked

"Oh me, I'm from that giant Island. I think it's called The Density Island."

Goofy looked like he was trying to figure out where the Density Island was, "I never heard of that place. Must be a different world?"

"REALLY" sora Exclaimed, "THERE ARE OTHER WORLDS?"

"Shhhh" Donald shushed Goofy, "Don't talk about other worlds."

"Are we on another world now?" Sora whispered.

"Oh yeah, it's called Travellers Town." A strange voice said from behind them.

Goofy Donald and Sora all turned around and gasped. It appeared as if a giant blue box was talking to them! A man with crazy spiky hair wearing 3d glasses and a brown suit stepped out of the box!

"Hello I am the Doctor." he said in a english accent. Goofy and Donald recognized his accent because they had just been to Neverland and played hide and seek with the lost boys. Sora didn't know what was going on so he just started crying.

"Don't cry, little guy, I'm not THAT kind of Doctor, but you can call me Doctor Who for short. You were just talking about other worlds and shopping, I know a lot about both, Allons-y!" Doctor who said running of toward the shops. Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed.

They were half Way through their shopping trip they had got Donald some pants and were looking at shoes for Sora.

"Ok Sora so what size do you wear a 96?" Goofy asked, looking around the shop and frowning because it didn't look like any would fit his new little guy.

Sora took of his shoes revealing some really small feet. Every one was shocked.

"WTF? You have some really small feet, Sora." Donald shouted.

"Okay." Sora said blinking his huge eyes at Donald. The Doctor wandered off telling them to wait while he found shoes.

Doctor Who ran back with twelve boxes of shoes. In all different styles and sizes! "Here try these on!" He shouted.

Sora tired on the first pair and they were perfect so he tried on all the others to make sure he was right. They were all perfect so he put on his cute face that always worked on R ICK and said "Can I get them all."

Doctor who held out his sonic screwdriver to an atm like he does in that one episode and a bunch of Munny came out. "sure."

"Yay." and they were done with their shopping so they went back to the alley Way.

Donald and Goofy looked at Sora and then at The Doctor. "So, Sora." They both asked him "do you want to go on our adventure with us, maybe we'll find Rick or Kairi."

"Yeah," donald said, "You can go with us on the gummy ship."

"Oh, Donald, remember we crashed the gummy ship into District 12, (an. How great is the hungergames. )

"Right oh no we're stuck and we cant find king mickey."

"Well," Doctor Who began like he does, "You can come along with me, if you want. Coincidentilly I'm looking for my friend Mickey too."

"waahh." Donald shouted, "All of us in that tiny box? Can it even go to other worlds? Also is your friend black with big ears?"

"Yes it can even go in time and space. Also my friend is like that!"

"YOU KNOW KING MICKEY?" Donald and Goofy shouted together.

"Well, his name is actually Mickey Smith but yes I do." Doctor Who answered with on of those grins he gets when he figures something out. "Now everyone get in the box!"

"WAIT! Can you just take me to the last time I saw Rick and the real Kairi and then we can go shopping and avoid the treehouse and shadows wont separate us!" Sora reasoned as he followed everyone into the box. "Omg it's so big in here!"

"No Sora. Time doesn't work like that it;s wibbley wobbley timey whimey. Also it Is bigger. It's a tardis."

"O" Sora answered and the tardis made the wosh noise and the doors cloesed.


	5. In Which the Cat Keeps Disappearing

AN: wtf eddy why didnt you tell me about adding in dr who I dont know amuch about dr who you never brought the other dvd how could you oh well. Ill just guess how he acts and you better edit it you bitch.

"So Sora I was wonder what you mean by the reel Kairi" Dr Who asked while he played with the weird buttons all over the ship.

"Well Kairi kept saying she was a cyberman which is weird cause Kairi is a girl and then she was also made of metal and stuff." Sora answered wisely.

"Oh Sora I'm so sorry" the Doctor replied sadly.

"What is it?"

Donald then yelled. "WAHHHH!" and they had to stop their talking to see if he was okay but also because the ship was shaking like some sort of crazy earthquake.

Goofy was laughing nervously and then he asked "Yuhyuhyuh Doctor Who is it an earthquake?"

"We're not on earth Goofy!" the Doctor said and snapped his fingers as he rushed around and pushed more buttons. "We're in space just look at my telly." and he pointed to a box that showed a picture of a bunch and star and stuff they must be passing outside.

Donald and goofy were both yelling now. "We're in space but we're suppose to be going to other worlds so we can find King Mickey!"

Sora was confused again and sniffled he was probably going to cry but then the doctor said "Don't worry everyone we are going to other worlds just look it's Alice in Wonderland oh wow!" and they did all look and saw a bunch of cards and stuff shaking fists at them.

"They don't look so friendly I wonder if they'll like the little guy" Goofy said and looked at Sora who was crying now. "Don't worry little guy, I have this huge shield and Donald is real good at magic and stuff!" he consoled.

"Ok." Sora answered and stopped crying.

"Alon-sy!" Doctor Who yelled and he rushed out the door. "My name is Doctor Who!" he said as he came face to face with a rabbit that like Donald before had no pants."

Sora Donald and Goofy followed him outside and Donald wished he had gotten extra pants to share.

"I'M LATE" the rabbit screamed and ran away from them in terror. Doctor Who shrugged.

"What do you thing he was late for?" Sora asked.

"We can follow his foot prince!" Donald suggested as he looked at the muddy ground.

"I hope we don't have to find another shoe shop." Goofy said and they all started forward after Sora nodded.

They had only taken like five steps when a huge mouth of teeth just sort of appeared and everyone screamed. Then it became a cat that was smiling at them and it was purple. "Hi there are you mad?" the cat asked and it raised an eyebrow at them.

Sora started crying at this and yelled "I'M NOT MAD YOU'RE JUST SCAREY."

"I've met cat people before!" Doctor who said. "You must be a cat person."

"No I'm the Chesire Cat." the purple cat said and it disappeared. Sora stopped crying and then felt something on his shoulders. It was the cat come back from being invisible! "You lot look lost." it said and Sora ran toward Goofy to hide from the cat.

"We're not lost!" Donald said and he was mad now because the cat seemed to know more than he did. "We just don't know where to go!"

"I met a lost girl before and now she's at the queen's castle. The queen will probably chop off her head."

"Alon-sy! We'll save her!" the Doctor said and he rushed ahead.

"Wrong way!" the cat told him as it disappeared again.

"You have to follow the footprints, Doctor Who." Donald reminded him and he nodded and they followed the footprints until they ran into a bunch of cards.

And then the black card said "Hello we are the card guards!"

"That sounds like something Yanto would say!" the Doctor said thinking of his friend Jack's friend Ianto.

"I don't know anything about that" the black card said and the red cards agreed. "Anyway you can't go this way the queen is having a trial for some blond girl."

"Is her name Rose?" the Doctor asked and he got a tear in his eye but the cards all shook their heads.

"No her name is Alice she says but the queen doesn't care because she keeps talking about her cat. The queen thinks this Alice stole her heart and she wants it back." the red cards all agreed.


	6. In Which that Bitch the Queen is a Bitch

An: If anyone is being a bitch it's Kairi, okay. I'm sorry for not bringing the DVDs, YOU NEVER ASKED FOR THEM!

"I want to see her maybe she'll want to go shopping or maybe Kairi dyed her hair and changed her name!" Sora exclaimed.

"Ok" said all the cards and they led to way to the trial. Suddenly they were in thee middle of a clearing surrounded by bushes. At the other end of the clearing was a fat lady in red and covered in lots of hearts that were also red. Next to her in a giant bird cage was a blonde girl in a blue dress but it wasn't Kairi so Sora started to cry.

"You're not Kairi!" Sora said.

"No I'm Alice." Alice said.

"Cheer up Sora I know what it's like to lose a blonde friend." Dr. Who said.

"SILENCE OR OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" the fat woman roared.

"WHO ARE YOU." Sora shouted back.

And the woman looked shocked. "I'm the bloody queen and basically I rule!" (an: get it?)

"Alice is here on trial for stealing the queen's heart." the pantsless rabbit said nervously because he had just interrupted and he didn't want his head to be taken off.

Then suddenly a purple cat appeared and dropped a bunch of present boxes. "I was bored to I gathered evidence." he said before disappearing and reappearing next to the bird cage. "Your welcome." and then he disappeared and didn't reappear.

The queen looked angry but she pointed at Alice. "Pick a box, it's the only one that counts." then they opened a box and found a heart.

"See Alice didn't steal your heart it was in that box the whole time yuhyuhyuh." Goofy said and the queen didn't look amused.

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS." and the guards all attacked them.

Doctor Who was using his sonic screwdriver to kill the cards and Sora was using his keyblade between tears of crying. Donald was doing magic and the cards were on fire. Goofy was hitting them with his ENORMOUS SHIELD. They won.

"How dare you kill my card guards! You are banished from my kingdom!"

"It's not the first time." the doctor said and called the tardis and then the tardis came.

"But where's Alice!" Sora cried, noticing she was gone.

"Oh, some heartless took her." the chesire cat said appearing and disappearing in short order.

"OMG NO. I wanted to go shopping with her and ask if she knows where Rick and Kairi is." Sora said as they all climbed back into the tardis.


	7. In Which Sora Faces Guns

An: kay so Kairi is the biggest bitch but so are you. Thx for bringin the dvds they were awesome and I even found out why jack had that hand thing in torchwood! I cant wait to find out wht happens next! This chapter is for all the people who died in torchwood but they didn't die in my head canon I luv it lots!

There was a lot of beeping noises along with the wosh noise at the tardis took them away from Alice in wonderland world. "Oh no!" said the doctor.

"What's wrong!" everyone else asked.

"We're running low on fuel this is awful!" Doctor who replied.

"Can't we just stop at a gas station?" Sora asked and smiled because it sounded so smart.

"omfg no tardis's don't work like that Sora." doctor replied.

"Well then how do we get more fuel" sora asked crying

"We could go back in time to before we ran out of fuel and well have more fuel." Donald said

"But Donald" goofy chuckeld "i dont think time works like that."

"Corectamundo!" Doctor Who shouted "heres a gold star sticker."

Goofy took the sticker and put it on the back of his shield. Where there were other different colored start stickers because he allways did well in schoool.

"Then were do we go Doctor Who?" Everyone asked

"Cardiff!" Doctor who screamed "Coincidentally I once saw Mickey in Cardiff."

"Oh boy, King Mickey!" Everyone shouted

The tardis made a couple more wosh noises and then it stopped. "Were here!" Doctor who exclaimed happily

Sora ran to the doors. "I've never even heard of Cardiff!" He opened the doors and came. Face to face with threee different guns.

He started to cry. "Omg no don't kill me. I'm too young to dye."

Gwen started talking because she's always bitchy like that. "Earthf is not a vacation place you wretched alien."

Owen said "Yeah so scram."

the only person who recognized them was Tosh. "OH MY GOD! Sora your so Kawaii in real life. And you to Donald and Goofy." Tosh bellowed.

"How do you know these freaks Tosh?" Owen questioned.

"I don't know them Owen. They're not aliens. After all my time with torchwood I didn't know video game characters were real." Tosh turned to owen and said

"Tosh." began Gwen in her bitch voice "Video games are for boys."

"Not where I'm from." Tosh coreected wisely. "Everyone there plays videogames all the time. And everyething is super Kawaii."

"We should take them to jack." Owen suggested

"But jack and Ianto are bizzay." Tosh protested. (AN: Arnt jack and Ianto the cutest couple ever?)

Gwen got this bitchy look on her face. "WE HAVE TO TAKE THEM TO JACK NOW!" she exclaimed madly and sadly.

They walked a slab of concrete that no one was walking on. They all stood there in front of the giant metal WATERFALL. And then the slab started to move. Sora started crying because he was afraid of the dark. And then they took the elevator slab thingy down to torchwood.

Sora and Goofy heard strang noises coming from torchwood.

"What's all that noise?" Questioned Donald.

"We've got at a terodactil. She can be loud sometimes." Tosh said noticing how young sora was.

Gwen marched up some stares to a big glass office. They could sort of see some shapes moving around up there.

"Oh hello gwen. Did you want to join us?" Jack asked.

"No Jack." Ianto asked "is ther some problem."

"We have real life videogame characters. And also A man with crazy spiky hair wearing 3d glasses and a brown suit."

"OMFG! That's the Doctor!" Jack screeched

"Your Doctor" Ianto asked

"Are you sick Jack?" Gwen asked

"He's not THAT kind of Doctor Gwen. He's a alien doctor." Ianto corrected.

Jack ran down the stairs. And tackeld doctor who into a hug. Sora and goofy and donald felt left out so jack hugged them tooo.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"I'm captain jack harkness. These are my friends from Torchwood. Their names are Ianto Jones, Tosh Sato, Owen Harper, gwen cooper." Captain Jack introduced.


	8. In Which that Bitch Gwen is a Bitch

AN: Did you want the other DVDs too? Because I got them. :3 The next season is very good it even has characters from Torchwood in it!

"Nice to meet you all." Doctor Who, Sora, Donald, and Goofy said, shaking hands with everyone from Torchwood.

"I'm confused." Sora said confusedly "What does Torchwood do exactly?"

"Well Sora. I was around on the day Torchwood was setup. Their job is to hunt down aliens and protect the world and stuff." Doctor Who explained.

"Yeah." Owen said.

"We also do other stuff." Captain Jack said.

"Like what?" Sora asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Jack said getting one of those faces.

But Sora didn't want to know later. HE wanted to know now. Tears started forming in his huge eyes. He ran over to Captain Jack crying. He began to punch and kick at Captain Jack, crying "I want to know the other stuff you guys do here." But Captain Jack didn't tell him.

"Sora." Goofy said, "maybe Captain Jack can't tell you because it's Top Secret? Yuhyuhyuhyuh."

"Waaahhhhah." Donald said, "or illegal."

"ok." sora said tears drying. "I'm sorry for punching you Captain Jack."

"It's okay. I'm immortal." Jack said.

Sora asked "Really?"

"Yep." Jack replied.

"Prove it." Sora challenged wisely. "Donald hit him with some thunder."

"WTF Sora. I'm not supposed to use magic on people. Only Heartless. But okay. THUNDER!" Donald said and suddenly a lightning bolt came from out of nowhere hitting Jack in the chest.

Captain Jack fell over dead. "Donald! NO! You killed him. Quick everyone get back to the TARDIS." Sora shouted

"No sora, watch." The Doctor said. And Captain Jack breathed a really deep breath.

"See Sora. Look. I can't die." Jack said.

"Okay. I believe you." Sora sobbed

"Anyway. We also monitor rift activity here." Tosh wisely stated.

"What's rift activity?" Goofy questioned.

"Cardiff. This city." Ianto began "is situated on a rift in time in space. Stuff falls through sometimes. Like aliens and stuff from other worlds."

"Sounds like something to do with the Heartless." Donald mumbled.

"What are Heartless?" Gwen asked bitchily.

Sora looked at Gwen like she was a complete idiot for not knowing. "Heartless are the bad guys who eat hearts."

"Describe them for us, maybe we've seen some?" Captain Jack interrogated.

"We don't have to describe them. There's a whole bunch of them behind you guys. Yuh yuh yuh yuh." Goofy chuckled.

"WAAAAHHH! We've got to kill them." Donald shouted.

Everyone began to fight the heartless. Doctor Who was using his sonic screwdriver. Jack was using his gun. Ianto was throwing coffee and tee at them. Sora was fighting them off awesomely with his keyblade. Donald was using fire and ice magic while goofy smashed them with his shield. Tosh and Owen were fighting the black little monsters off with computers and medical equipment. Gwen was just bitching at them the whole time.

The last of the heartless disappeared into black smoke like when they die. Sora picked up the munny that they dropped.

"Wow." Ianto said.

"Wow indeed." Jack said.

"It's going to take a lot of work to clean this place up." Owen said looking around the hub that was now destroyed.

"Its not as bad as after children of earth." Gwen said smiling

"What?" Owen and Tosh said.

"Don't talk about that." Ianto said.

"Okay."

Suddenly Sora's keyblade started trembling. He raised it up into the air and a keyhole appeared out of nowhere. Sora jammed the blade into the keyhole and turned. He could hear a locking sound.

"What just happened?"

"This world's been sealed off from the heartless." Doctor Who said putting on his smart guy glasses.

"Cool." Sora said. From far above they could hear the tardis's wosh noise.

"Sounds like we're all fueled. up." Doctor Who said. "Allons-y everyone."

"Byebye everyone." Jack, Ianto and the rest of Torchwood said waving.

Sora, Doctor Who, Goofy, and Donald all stepped on to the invisible elevator and climed back into the Tardis.

"Where to now, Doctor Who?" Donald asked.

"Let's just pull this lever here. It'll take us to a random world." he Suggested.

"ok." Sora said.

"Geronimo!" Doctor Who said as he pulled the lever and the tardis began to move.


	9. In Which Sora Volunteers

An: EDDY I GOT THE HUNGER GAMES DVD OMGOMGOMG. COME AN WACH. Also im mad at you cuz you ruined torchwood you are really a bitch you and kairi should make a fucking club.

There was some rumbling in the tardis.

"OMGF!" Everyone shouted sacredly.

"What's happening doctor who?" Sora asked as he started to disappear.

"We made it to the hunger games so now I have to go! I'm too old to help you anymore. Goodbye and may the odds be ever in your favor. Alon-sy!"

"But Doctor Ill miss you!" sora shouted But it was to late everyone was already disappeared.

Sora woke up in an alley Way and he didn;t know where he was again. He saw a tall lady with lots of makeup and pink afro and she was glaring at him.

"It's rude to sleep outside, boy you have to go get signed in for the Hunger games." she grabbed his arm and started to drag him toward some guys in white suits with helmets and everything.

"But what are the hunger games?" Sora asked all confused.

Effie looked at him like he was a complete idiot for not knowing. "The Hunger Games are the games where tributes are chosen from each district to fight to the death. It's really cool and stuff."

"But im too young to die!" Sora yelled and tried to get away from her but the white suit men grabbed him and started dragging him toward some tables.

"Are you 12 through 18 years of age?" Effie asked and Sora started to cry.

"Yes I'm 14!" he screeched and cried some more.

"Then you are old enough and may the odds be ever in your favor." she turned to the suit guys. "Take him to registration." and they did. When Sora saw them taking blood and struggled even more.

"No! I don't like doctors unless they're doctor who!" he yelled but they took his blood anyway even as he was trying to tell them about his bad doctor memory where they tried to take ALL his blood. He ended up in line with a bunch of other kids and they showed a video and then Effie was on stage and drawing some girl's name out.

"Kairi!" effie roared and Sora got really excited and jumped out of line.

"I VOLUNTEER!" he shouted but he saw that it wasn't his Kairi and looked really sad.

"We haven't gotten to the boys yet!" effir said but she nodded and more suit guys pulled Sora on stage.

It was a few days later and time to train for the Hunger Games.


	10. In Which Sora Gets a Makeover

AN: We were relly busy with school and stuff. Sorry for not updating. QWe haven't for gotten about the story! To make it up well have aother chap soon!

Sora was in the training center place. And Sinna was there. He was looking at Sora.

"What are we going to do with you?" He asked

"What do you mean?" Sora asked curiously.

"We have to give you a total make over so you can get sponsors so you can get presents and stuff in the arena." Sinna answered.

"Oh. A total make over?!" Sora shouted "I have always wanted one of those. Riku and I often fantasize about giving Kairi a total make over. She wears the same thing all the time."

Sinna looked Sora over again. "I think people will really like youre eyes and your giant feet. So what were going to do is make them pop. Were going to give you really HUGE false eyelashes and some GIANT sandals. That way people know who you are."

"OK" Sora agreed.

Sora's make over was finished. "Wow! I look totallyh different!" He exclaimed looking in the mirror.

A Lady's voice came over the loudspeaker. "ATTENTION ALL TRIBUTES AND TRAINERS! THE GAMES WILL BE BEGINNING IN ONE MINUTE! GET ON YOUR PLATFORMS NOW!" EFFIE said through the intercom.

Sora walked over to his platform and stood on it.

Sinna looked at him. He got a tear in his eye. "Win this Hunger Games for me kid." He said tearing up

"Don't worry. I have to find Kairi and Riku. We have to go shopping together."

Sinna stepped over to the platform and put something in his hand "What is this?" Sora asked curiously

"It's a Mockingjay keychain. Use that on your keyblade and you will be sure to win the games."

"OK!" Sora thanked thankfully.

The platform began to rise and the peace keepers bust into the room.

"SINNA YOU WILL BE KILLED FOR YOUR CRIMES OF GIVING TRIBUTES AN UNFAIR ADVANTAGE." They shouted and then shot Sinna and his blood went everywhere.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Sora cried.


	11. In Which that Other Bitch Kairi Dies

AN this is neil and heres that chapter we finished!

Dinald and Goofy had met each other as soon as they stepped off there platforms and they had killed 11 tributes already. They were covered in the blood and turned to attack the next shape to come too close.

Danald brandished his magic thing and blood got all over the face and he yelled "WTF, FIRE!" and fire came and it attacked the face that was bloody and now it was crying.

Goofy attacked with his shield, "Yuh yuh yuh" he laughed as the face fell to the ground life fading from it's giant eyes.

"WTF I think that might be the little guy!" Donald shouted and stopped the fire. "HEAL" he shouted and then Sora stood up.

"why did you attack me?" Sora asked.

"It's the hunger games, little guy. You gotta kill or be killed yuh yuh yuh!" goofy explained wisely.

"OK." Sora replied and he put out his hand and his keyblade appeared but it didn't look the same as before. It looked like a giant golden bird with an arrow sticking out it's mouth except it wasn't surrounded with a circle because that would be inconvenient.

They started exploring together to find more tribute to kill and they had walked for a long time. Sora was getting tired. "I'm getting tired." He said and then he started to cry.

"Don't worry little guy, we just have to find the gummy ship." Goofy explained, bashing in the head of a tribute with his shield and splatting blood on Soras giant sandals.

"Ok" sora sniffed and stopped crying.

"Waaaaah!" Donald cried.

"What is it Donald" Goofy and Sora asked together, looking around to see the cornucopia near bye.

"The cornucopia is the gummy ship!" he shouted and waved his wand around. "Water!" he yelled and a bunch of water came and it drowned the tributes that were close to the ship. "We can find King Mickey now!"

"We did it! WE got the gummy ship!" goofy hurried to the ship and opened the door. It was dark inside so Sora couldn't see.

"It is bigger on the insider?" he asked.

"WTF sora it's smaller." Donald answered.

"Ok." Sora said and they all got on the ship and started to fly away. Suddenly there was a loud BANG and the ship rocked back and forth.

"Were under attack yuh yuh yuh goofy laughed sadly as he looked out the window and they were being attacked by the ship that collects tributes.

"Man the cannons!" Donald cried and sora did and he shot down the attacking ship and the land below was set on fire. They got away.

"I hope Riku wasn't on that ship." Sora said sadly and goofy pat his head.

"Or kairi" Donald added sadly

"I'm sure it's all fine little guy." But he\ was worried because he had killed a kairi earlier in the eay.

"Don't worry that wasn't MY kairi. She was a bigger bitch."


	12. In Which Riku Goes Down the Hobbit Hole

Authors Note: Now it is Time for RIKUJ to shine. Get it? Because of who he is going to be friends with. Also We fixed Rick's name back to Riku. Rick is just Sora's pet name for him.

As I fell through the darkness of the hearless I I pushed aside my shining silver hair and looked at my arm WOUND! I landed in the middle of someone's LIVING ROOM!

"Oh no" Someone shouted!

"Where am I?"

"Your in my hobbit hole."

"What's a hobbit hole?" Riku asked curiously.

"Its where hobbits live. My name is Bilbob Baggins. I'm three feet tall."

"Oh you looked a little on the short side. I didn't want to say anything to offend you. Have you seen Sora and Kairi?" Riku asked sadly thinking of his friends

Suddenly there was a loud noise like a wosh.

In the middle of the hobbit hole a giant blue box appeared. It said police.

"No no no Bilbo said." I don't want to go on another adventure. Not again."

A man with crazy spiky hair wearing 3d glasses and a brown suit stepped out of the box!

"Im not here to take you on an adventure Bilbo. Not again." The Doctor said. He had the same accent as Bilbo.

"Oh good! I would have missed tea time!" Bilbo said and he was happy.

Riku was sad because he couldn't understand them. He didn't speak English.

"What are you guys fucking talking about. I don't understand English."

"Im sorry" the doctor said in an American accent "is this better?"

"Yeah? How did you fucking do that?!"

"That's the power of the Tardis!" Bilbo said "I went to space with the doctor and I could talk to people on other worlds!"

"REALLY" Riku Exclaimed, "THERE ARE OTHER WORLDS?"

"Mhmm." The Doctor said " What did you say your name was again? Is it Rick?"

"NO ITS RIKU!"

"I'm sorry. That's just what SOra called you."

"Who is sora, the doctor?" Bilbo asked.

"He's my most recent companion. And my best friend. He got lost in the Hunger Games World."

"He fucking got lost! He's my true love!"

Bilbo gasped. And a dragon came.


	13. In Which Bilbo Kills a Dragon

AN eddy! I was supposed to intro the dragon cause I watched Sherlock and im his biggest fan!

The dragon swooped through the villiage and grabbed up hobbits, swallowing them whole because they were so small. "Mmm. Breakfast!" The dragon Said

"nooooooo! Screamed Bilbo "they were my friends and he killed them!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Doctor who said and he shed a single tear before he looked really mad.

"We should kill the dragon." Riku suggested, a glint in his eyes as he held out his hand and his keyblade appeared.

"here use this and avenge my friends" Bilbo said, handing him a keychain of an orc eyes. Riku's keyblade turned into it looked just like sting and was glowing but it was also still a key.

"how did you get a keyblade?" Doctor Who asked and Riku looked at him like he was an idiot for not knowing.

"everyone from the density island had them and if they don't they will." He said and he crashed through the window and he landed on Sam who was there. "what are you doing there sam?" he asked and sam looked really happy because Riku knew his name.

"I want to go on an adventure with you Mr Riku can Frodo come too Mr Bilbo." Sam said and he looked hopefully at the other hobbit.

"No Frodo is napping."

"Oh alright." Sam said and he followed Riku into the village and toward the dragon.

Doctor Who turned to Bilbo but he wasn't there and when he turned around the tardis door was closing. The tardis made the wosh noise and when he hurried to the window his saw it appearing inside the dragons head which exploded.

Riku and sam looked really happy and they were cheering and same yelled "WE KILLED THE DRAGON!" and Doctor Who smiled and Bilbo came out of the tardis and joined him before they got back.

"Good job." Doctor Who and Bilbo said.

"Thanks." Sam and Riku said.

"You showed some courage out there would you like to join me on my adventure?" Doctor asked. Riku nodded.

"Can I come to." Sam asked but the Doctor just smiled and shook his head.

"You have to go on an adventure with Frodo when he wakes up just wait outside the window again."

"I will." Sam answered and he climbed back out the window and Bilbo waved and Riku and Doctor Who went onto the tardis.

"omfg it's fucking huge in here but all I can think about is gettong off this damn ship and finding sora." Riku said and the doc smiled.

"Allonsey!"


	14. In Which that Bitch Zuko Kills the Dr

AN: OMG only like two more months until pokemonn X andy come out~ This chapter is dedicated to pokemon everyewhere.

"So where are we going?" Riku asked the doctor. "Are we going to find Sora?"

"We're trying to. But the tardis is having some trouble." The doctor said and he looked scared.

"What's wrong? Why's it making all the wash noises?"

"I don't know riku. She sounds like she's got an upseat stomach." The tardis was groaning. Anmd shook violently. And spit riku and the doctor out.

They landed on a pile of children. On a a big white monster.

"OMFG! Where are we?" Riku asked.

"Oh no the tardis is flying away from us?"

"What's a tardis?" A bald child asked.

Riku looked at the bald child and he was sad. Because he had a bald friend and he didn't come back to school ever again.

The Doctor looked at the bald kid like he was a complete idiot for not knowing. "The TARDIS is my ship. IT's a time machine. It's how I visit other worlds."

"REALLY there are other worlds?" The bald kid's friend who was a girl and not blind asked.

"Yes there are other worlds?" The doctor answered exasperatedly. "Which one is this if I may ask?"

"I'm the avatar, my name is Ang. This is the world of the Avatars." The bald kid answered.

"And my name is socka. I'm not an avatar or even a bender and sometimes that make me as little bit sad." The bald kid's older male friend frowned.

"My name is katara and I am a waterbender. I can bend the water. And make ice. And heal people except if they're blind."

"And I'm Toph. I'm an earth bender and blind." The blind girl said.

"Cool! My name is riku and I'm looking for sora. Have you seen him? He has really spiky hair and big shoes. And giant beautiful animen eyes."

"no we've not seen him. And if you'll excuse us. we're trying to escape the fire nation. They want to kill us because Ang is still alive. Because they tried to kill him a hundred years agao."

"Really?" The doctor asked, "he doesn't look so old is he a time lord?"

"A what?" EVERYONE asked

"What I am I'm a timelord. I'm an alien from a world far away and long since gone. I'm the last of my kind too."

Ang and the doctor had a moment there. They looked at eachother like they were long lost brothers but not really like that.

Out of nowhere fire came. And zuko came. "I'm going to kill you the avatar, ang."

"Why?"

"Because I want my dad to love me again." He said frowning.

"Why don't you just get good grades in school?" Riku asked. 'wouldn't that be easier? that's what I do."

More fire came. From all around them on the giant white monster that was flying. And fire hit the doctor in the face.

"Oh no my face!" The doctor shouted. He was cryg because it hurt. His tears started glowing and the rest of his face and hands started glowing too.

"Oh now. What is happening can I help you the doctor?" Katara asked pulling her magic healing water.

"No!" You can't touch him he's doing his timelord thing." Riku shouted.

"OKAY. What is happening." Ang asked.

"I don't know." Riku answered. But I'm sure it's fine. "It looks all natural and normal."

The doctor fell over and his face was hidden but not glowing anymore.

"The Doctor are you okay?" Toph asked.

"Yes I am. "And his voice was different

TO BE CONTINUED!


	15. In Which Aang Learns Things

AN: EDDY. You dedikate the chap to pokemon and then it's not even bout pokmen. wats wrong with you?

The Doctor turned over and it was Sherlock but not Benedict Cumberbatch Sherlock is was real Sherlock and every one gasped.

"OMG YOUR SHERLOCK." Katara said and she pulled out her autograph book.

"I'm your biggest fan!" Toph said.

"Who's Sherlock?" Sokka asked he was confused because he didn't watch BBC.

Riku looked at Dokka like he was a complete idiot for not knowing. "Sherlock is only like the most popular show on the BBC." Riku scoffed and Angg jumped up.

"I thought I was the most popular." he said and he bent some air.

The new Doctor was concerned because everyone had forgotten something. "Where did Zuko go? He tried to kill me!"

"The heartless they were flying on stopped flying. They probably got tired." Riku said and the Doctor shrugged.

"Let's get them while they're down."

I ran my fingers across my scar which my father had given me when we fought and I surveyed my men who were coddling their heartless companions. "This is ridiculous." he muttered, jealous because no heartless had been given to him.

"Calm down, Prince Zuko." he uncle said, handing him some tea. "You did not get a heartless because you are not evil like them."

"I am evil." he scoffed and then he ran away crying. Iro sighed, but he was pretty sure that Zuko would join the avatar and everything would be fine so he drank more tea.

The giant white monster landed and everyone got off.

"LET ME TEACH YOU FIREBENDING." Zuko screamed, wiping his eyes which were still crying.

Toph tossed a giant chunk of earth at him. "You tred to kill Doctor Who go away." she said.

"I don't want to learn firebending from you." Augn said.

"No, I know evil in people's hearts and he doesn't have evil in his heart he still has his heart he's not evil." Riku said wisely, patting Zuko on the shoulder as he helped him up.

"Thanks." Zuko said and the doctor crossed his arms over his chest.

"He killed me." he said but Riku gave him a look.

"Hug and make up and he will teach ang firebending and we can leave and find sora." riku said and the doctor sighed.

"We have to teach them to weild keyblades too because you're a fixed point in time and you said everyone will have a keyblade so it has to happen that way."

"NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT." he said and he felt like he might cry.

"Too bad." doctor who said. "that is what happened.

After two weeks in training, Ang knew firebending and key bladeing and he could even weild a keyblade fire. Suddenly there was a wosh noise and the TARDIS came back.

"Thank you Riku, Doctor who." ang said he waved everyone else.

"Good luck killeding Zuko's dad. Rick and Doctor who said And they boarded the tardis and left.


End file.
